


Не друзья

by imago1603



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imago1603/pseuds/imago1603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок сказал, что у него нет друзей, а Джон обиделся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не друзья

**Author's Note:**

> Пробная попытка разместить тут свой текст

Джон Уотсон был терпеливым человеком... Не стоит долго искать объяснения, ведь он был врачом. Скажем так, выбранная специальность и достигнутый позднее высокий профессионализм диктовали определенный тип поведения и качества личности.  
Джон Уотсон был умен, терпелив и добр.  
Он не был паинькой, а потому многие из коллег, а также друзей видели его и в гневе/ярости, а также на высоте алкогольного опьянения и вытворяющим полные бреда и абсурда шалости. Но мало кто мог обидеть Джона Уотсона...  
На обиженных воду возят. Примерно такая установка твердо сидела в голове доктора, а потому прежде чем обижаться он сначала обдумывал ситуацию, анализировал свои чувства, мотивы поступков "обидчика" и в 100% случаев приходил к выводу, что "дуться" не имеет ни малейшего смысла, в крайних случаях можно было использовать правый хук в челюсть, и тогда датчик настроения возвращался к своим оптимальным показателям.  
Жизнь не раз подкидывала случаи, испытывающие и терпение, и доброту, и ум, а потому доктор Уотсон был уверен, что ничто не выдернет его из состояния душевного равновесия дольше чем на пару часов...  
Но жизнь любит поднимать планку....

То, что Шерлок Холмс жил, кидаясь из крайности в крайность, Джон понял еще в первый день их встречи, и ему это понравилось. Поступки его соседа хоть и казались с виду суицидальной одержимостью, на самом деле были апогеем рациональности. И Джон бесконечно уважал гения, и делал все возможное, чтобы помогать тому, кого считал своим другом.  
Разумеется, он беспокоился. Сложно было поступать иначе. Но Джон терпеливо следовал за Шерлоком, потому что только в этом урагане событий он мог чувствовать себя по-настоящему живым. Они дополняли друга, были идеальными союзниками: Шерлок подстегивал авантюризм Джона, Джон осекал Шерлока, когда тот был слишком откровенным.  
Все это было просто идеально пока, Джон не перешел на новую стадию...

Это случилось само собой, и было весьма очевидно... когда два человека проводят слишком много времени вместе, а одному из них не наплевать на другого, да и судьба весьма коварно то и дело подкидывает "удобные" случаи...  
Тогда Джон даже не задумался, некогда было: Мориарти на свободе, люди гибнут, загадки загадываются.  
И вот однажды Джон поймал себя на мысли, что пытается не просто жить с Шерлоком, а быть с Шерлоком по всем аспектам. Теперь его заботил не только физический и материальный комфорт Холмса (накормленный, здоровый детектив - радость для всех домочадцев, и никакой головной боли), но и то, что ИМЕННО творится в ДУШЕ Шерлока.  
О это было очень опрометчивым поступком - начинать задавать вопросы и давать советы, руководствуясь причиной "это для твоего же блага, Шерлок".  
Шерлок же прекрасно знает, что там надо для его блага, да и Джон никогда не был против, чтобы они самостоятельно разбирались в вопросах морали и не лазили друг другу в душу.  
Все гадости, которые говорил Шерлок не были гадостями по-настоящему, они были его мнением, и по его мнению, не должны были никого ранить, ну кроме Андерсона... "Люди идиоты, если то и дело воспринимают все на свой счет".  
Да-да-да, договорились и забыли об этом. То есть, Джон забыл... совсем-совсем забыл.  
И потому в минуту эмоционального напряжения, когда над ними навис Дамоклов меч в лице неугомонного и злобно-гениального Мориарти, Джон решил "помочь" Холмсу советом...

Во-первых, если бы Джон подумал, а подумал он скорее всего мало, то знал бы, что Холмс отметет его совет, как ненужный хлам, едва с губ Джона слетит последнее слово.  
Джон не подумал, озвучил все беспокоящие его мысли, Холмс сделал то, что и ожидалось.  
Во-вторых, если бы Джон не был бы так озабочен своей (будь она тысячу раз проклята) заботой о своем... (тут Джону тоже надо было уже подумать) соседе, то не стал бы произносить следующее:  
\- Да, зачем тебе ко мне прислушиваться, я же всего лишь твой друг.  
Да, он уже обиделся, окончательно сделав ручкой всем устоявшимся правилам, которым так упорно следовал.  
Но когда Шерлок, скривив губы и с явным презрением произнес: "У меня нет друзей", уже любая способность здраво мыслить покинула доктора Уотсона, потому что ему стало не просто обидно, ему стало больно...

Как и полагалось человеку сдержанному и воспитанному, Джон сделал все возможное, чтобы выглядеть невозмутимым. Ему это практически удалось, Холмс даже не посмотрел на него, чтобы оценить результаты его потуг в данной области. Холмсу было плевать. Джон прикрыл глаза рукой, делая вид, что у него внезапно разболелась голова.  
Шерлок, погруженный в свои сверхгениальные мысли, по-прежнему не обращал на него никакого внимания, Джон был готов поклясться, что этот заносчивый, эгоцентричный ублюдок (еще тысяча и одно нелестных определений пришли на ум Джона) уже и забыл, о чем они тут разговаривали.  
Поэтому Джон встал и покинул гостиную. Он демонстративно громко захлопнул дверь своей спальни и насупился. Отличное было Рождество, ничего не скажешь.

Поздно, слишком поздно Джон вспомнил о своих принципах и правилах. Никакой анализ, никакие обстоятельства не оправдывали Шерлока в его глазах. И при этом не было ни одной причины чувствовать себя таким несчастным, Шерлок говорил ему вещи и похуже. Но все равно сгусток омерзительной обиды перекрывал доступ кислорода, и подогревался унизительной ненавистью к собственной слабости.

И тогда Джон сделал то, чего не смог бы простить себе ни за что на свете: он с рвением мазохиста предался самобичеванию и рефлексии.  
Слезы ручьем хлынули из глаз, соленая жидкость затуманивала взор, а непонятная (ну нет уж, очень даже понятная) обида разобщила все нейронные связи головного мозга, превратив мысли Джона в комок эмоционального расстройства.  
А потому Джон не сразу услышал шаги Шерлока взбегающего по лестнице, да что там, он не заметил даже, как с помощью отмычек его сосед отпер дверь спальни и встал как вкопанный на пороге.

Заметив-таки Шерлока, Джон попытался как можно быстрее стереть слезы с лица, но на деле просто размазал их по щекам. "Какой позор!Соберись уже!" Несколько секунд он настраивался, дабы голос его звучал как можно тверже, чтобы произнести следующее:  
\- Пошел вон.  
Шерлок сделал шаг назад, постоял там какое-то время, но потом рванул к Джону с такой скоростью, что тот едва не завалился на кровать отшатнувшись прочь от своего соседа.  
\- Джон... - Шерлок опустился перед ним на колени, рука его потянулась к колену доктора, но так и зависла в воздухе, не завершив начатое движение.  
Самоконтроль все же имел место быть, потому что слезы высохли, да и Джон надел маску отрешенности и отвернулся в сторону, скрещивая руки на груди. Уже позднее, вспоминая свое поведение, Джон неоднократно прикрывал лицо ладонью, сетуя на то, каким придурком он тогда выглядел.  
Шерлок же тем временем поджал губы, подбирая слова, верные слова.  
\- Я хочу попросить прощения...  
Такое предложение из уст единственного в мире консультирующего детектива могло прозвучать только где-то в параллельной вселенной, где Андерсон - лауреат Нобелевской премии, а Мориарти занимается благотворительностью. Джон посмотрел на дверь в спальню, убеждаясь, что она не является порталом в другой мир, потом на Шерлока, который съежился у его ног и смотрел так внимательно, что Джону стало не по себе. Не потому что на него смотрели в упор, а потому что Шерлок смотрел на него с таким же невозмутимым спокойствием, с каким смотрел на все, что не было замысловато убитым покойником.  
\- ... не за свои слова... потому что я сказал правду.  
Ну теперь все в порядке, это не Шерлок из другого мира, потому что он все тот же самоуверенный кретин. Однако что-то интересное все же происходило, Джон отодвинулся подальше на всякий случай, но Шерлок подался вперед, снова сокращая дистанцию.

Джон снова попытался отодвинуться и чтобы на этот раз сие получилось эффективнее, он решил сказать:  
\- Шерлок, у меня совершенно нет настроения выслушивать...  
\- Это важно, - безапелляционно заявил Холмс.  
Джон аж опешил. Нет, ну это переходит все границы. Сначала он буквально посылает Джона к черту, лишь бы думать не мешал, а теперь требует, чтобы его выслушали.  
Док уже собрался выпроводить долбанного гения восвояси и снова с прежним упоением предаться страданиям, когда ладонь Шерлока добралась-таки до его колена, с ощутимым таким нажимом.  
\- То, что я сказал в гостиной, и то, что я собираюсь сказать сейчас... это... - если начало было какой-то скороговоркой, то теперь детектив нервно облизал губы, не зная, что там было заготовлено у него дальше. - Причина одна. - выпалил он и опять уставился на Джона, тот сощурил глаза.  
Так, теперь ему не обидно, теперь ему, кажется,страшно...

Джону казалось, что они могли бы сидеть так вечно, глядя друг другу в глаза, молчать, потому что Шерлок осекся на последнем слове и теперь отчаянно высматривал в лице Джона признаки понимания.  
Таковых не наблюдалось... Зато когда брови Джона опустились "домиком", а во взгляде застыл страх, Шерлок снова отмер и заговорил.  
\- Вот так вот, рассчитываешь все до последней секунды, - он говорил медленно, подчеркивая каждое слово непродолжительной паузой и плюс ко всему приближался к Джону миллиметр за миллиметром. - Ты готов на любые жертвы лишь бы поступить правильно...  
Джон уже почти лег на кровать, пытаясь отстраниться от нависающего над ним Шерлока, последнее время его пугали внезапные перемены настроения детектива, а такие уж тем более.  
Шерлок тем временем продолжал:  
\- ...но в последний момент посылаешь все далеко и надолго, потому что понимаешь, что второго шанса может и не быть.  
После "быть" он резко подался вперед и их с Джоном губы встретились в легком, но достаточно страстном поцелуе. Который длился не дольше секунды, но достаточно, чтобы Джон успел на него ответить...

Разумно было бы оттолкнуть Шерлока от себя, ибо это было бы правильно. Но первой мыслью Джона было абсолютно противоположное. Он схватил Шерлока за лацканы пиджака и вовлек в новый, более длительный поцелуй. Это было вполне ясно, "второго шанса может и не быть".  
Когда у них закончился воздух, Шерлок разорвал поцелуй, и они снова посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Грусть во взгляде Джона, который уже распрощался с возможностью повторения чего-то подобного, была почти осязаема. Он понятия не имел, что задумал Шерлок, и это непонимание сжимало его сердце. В любую секунду Шерлок мог вскочить на ноги, сказать, что эксперимент завершен, что Джон именно такой идиот, каким и показался Шерлоку с первого взгляда или что он слишком слаб, эмоционален, податлив и бесполезен. А потому нежное прикосновение к его щеке было в крайней степени неожиданностью.  
\- Я не считаю тебя своим другом, Джон, - прошептал Шерлок. - И я счастлив знать, что это взаимно.


End file.
